With advances of technology development, a wide variety of storage media have been introduced. The portable disk is one of them. Portable disks generally can be divided into two types: one type uses flash memory as the mobile disk of the storage medium, another type uses a 2.5 inches hard disk to form a portable hard disk of the storage medium. Both of them generally adopt the Universal Serial Bus (USB) as the data transmission interface. The USB has fast transmission speed and is plug-and-play. It is becoming a very popular data transmission interface at present. Hence the portable disk can easily be connected to a computer to transmit data. As the portable disk has a small size and huge storage capacity, it is becoming a widely used storage medium.
The conventional portable disk that uses USB as the transmission interface has a male connector on the disk end, while the computer end has a female connection port. Hence to connect the computer end, the connector of the portable disk has to be extended outwards. The extended connector tends to be smeared by external objects or gather dust when not in use. As a result, the electric characteristics of the connector might be affected. The extended connector also is not convenient for storing. Moreover, the computer end generally has a plurality of connection ports located thereon in a juxtaposed manner. The connector of the portable hard disk usually is fixed. Connecting two or more portable hard disks results in interference and connecting to the computer cannot be done smoothly.
To avoid the foregoing problems, many approaches have been provided in the prior patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,534 discloses a pen-type portable memory device which includes a case and a connector exposed outside the case. Since the connector is exposed, it provides a cap to couple with the case. When not in use, the connector is protected and isolated from exterior dust. However, the case and the cap are separated items, hence the cap could be lost inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,456,500 and 6,612,853 disclose a portable memory device. They include an inner case to house electronic elements and an outer case connecting to the inner case. The outer case is movably located on the inner case. When in use, the outer case can be moved to shorten the distance with the inner case so that a connector fixedly located on one end of the inner case can be exposed to connect to a computer. When not in use, the outer case can be moved to increase the distance from the inner case for housing the connector. As the outer case is coupled on the inner case, it can be secured without lost. Moreover, the connector is housed in the outer case when not in use, and the connector is protected. It is easy to carry and store. However, the outer case has an opening corresponding to the connector, external dirt and duststill can enter the connector through the opening and affect the electric characteristics of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,409 discloses a card reader structure that has a case and a connector. The connector is located in the case in a turning manner. Its axis is horizontal relative to the case. The case may be turned relative to the connector in the axial direction. When linking to a connection port of a computer, the case can be turned about the connector which serves as the axis to change the location of the insertion slot of the memory card. While it is easier for users to connect the memory card, the connector is exposed and not desirable for storing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,411,365, 6,544,075 and 6,612,874 disclose an external antenna type connector structure. The connector is located in a case in a turning manner. The axial direction of the connector is horizontal in the case. The case can be turned about the connector, which serves as the axis. However, the connector is exposed, and not desirable for storing.
U.S. patent publication No. 20030045176 discloses a means having rotating connector for electronic appliance. The connector is encased in a rotary shaft. The electronic device is coupled on the rotary shaft in a turning manner. The axis is horizontal to the electronic device. Hence the electronic device may be turned about the connector, which serves as the axis. However, the connector also is exposed and not desirable for storing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,163 discloses a portable disk structure that includes a case for housing electronic elements and a connector exposed outside the case. The connector is located in the case in a turning manner. The axis is normal to the case. Hence the case is turnable about the connector in the radial direction. However, the connector is exposed and not desirable for storing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,273 discloses a small silicon disk card with a USB plug that includes a magnetic disk card and a connector housed in the magnetic disk card. The connector is movably located in the magnetic disk card and can be moved outwards or retracted inwards. However, the magnetic disk card has an opening corresponding to the connector. Hence external dirt or dust tend to enter the connector through the opening and affect the electric characteristics of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,224 discloses a card reader structure, which includes a card reader and a connector. The connector is coupled on the card reader through a connection line. The card reader has a housing trough for storing the connector and the connection line.
All the patent references set forth above have adopted USB as the transmission interface. The design of a hidden or rotary connector may be applied on the peripheral devices connecting to the computer. However, all the patent references mentioned above divide the hidden and rotary portions into two separated portions. They are not the optimal design for the peripheral devices and the connector.